Lord Help the Mister
by nikanak
Summary: Stay away from my little sister!" she yelled at Edward. I stared at her wide- mouthed. "Shay. . ." I started. "Come on, Bella," she dragged me away. I didn't have time to look back at him, but I could tell that he was just as furious as I was.
1. Forks

**Hello readers. Now I must warn you, this is not my idea, but this has come out of the brilliance of my sister's imagination. It is not my idea, but it is my writing. So without further ado, here it is.**

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down.

"I can't believe that you're doing this to us," the voice from the passenger seat snapped. "I don't want to go live with dad again! I hate Forks! Why can't I just stay in Arizona?"

"Because," my mother snapped back. "You are still a junior under my watch, and you are still only seventeen."

"I can take care of myself," the girl's voice shot, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Shannon Elizabeth!" my mother yelled. "I am not going to take this any longer! Your father is excited to see you and you are going to Forks!"

Shay gave a huff.

I sighed from the back seat, slouching once again.

"Why don't you just let Bella go," Shay suggested. "I'm sure she can adapt just fine. She's just starting high school anyways."

"I'm a sophomore, Shay!" I protested.

"And I'm a junior, I've been at our old school longer than you," she snapped at me.

"By a year!" I yelled. I reached up to the front seat, ready to tug my sister's golden brown hair. She reached back to stop me, and scratched my arm. It happened all the time, these little immature fights.

"Knock it off, girls!" Renee put her arm between us as she stopped outside the airport.

I yanked open my door and stepped out, hurrying to the trunk of the car to grab my two bags.

Shay stayed up front to talk, or more like yell, at my mother.

"Take care of her, Shay!" I heard my mother yell, before Shay slammed the car door.

"My god," her sandals clicked across the pavement to the trunk where I stood. "Take care of your sister, don't forget to tell your father I said hello," Shay mocked. She was easily angered for reasons unknown to me. Personally, I thought that she had always been a bit off after that trip to Italy.

It was a long four hours of me not talking to my sister, and my sister not talking to me.

When we arrived in Washington, my sister was calmed down.

"Bella! Shannon!" my father smiled upon seeing us.

"Daddy," Shay smiled, putting on an amazing act while walking over to give him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too kiddo," Charlie smiled, taking her four bags away from her, and setting them in the car trunk.

I stood there awkwardly staring at the dark, cloudy sky. I hated rain.

As I walked over to transfer my bags into the trunk of his car, a puddle caught me off guard and I slammed into the side of the police cruiser.

"Careful, Bella," Charlie laughed, steadying me.

"Klutz," my sister commented.

"Nerd," I shot back.

"Play nice, children," Charlie sighed.

I had to sit in the back again. When I was little I always thought that it would have been so cool to actually sit in the place where other criminals and such had sat. Now I just found it annoying that since I was the youngest, I was forced into the uncomfortable seat.

The car ride seemed to last longer than the plane ride. We were all sitting in complete awkwardness. No one talked, and the only sound was the light tapping of rain on the metal around us.

When we got to the house, I was grateful. It was the same as it had always been to me. I remembered coming up here for two weeks every summer when I was little. Those summers ended once Renee married Phil.

As we pulled into the driveway, I saw two other cars.

One was an old red rusty pickup truck, the other a silver bug.

I liked the red one.

"Do you have someone over, Dad?" I asked curiously, leaning forward in my seat to get a better view.

"No," Charlie said with a smile. "They're yours. There's one for both of you. Shay, I thought you would want the bug. I know you can't drive yet Bella, but the truck is for you. Your old friend Jacob fixed it up for you."

"Ooo, Jacob," Shay taunted.

I didn't care though. I had a truck. _My_ very own car. And it was one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

I was still in awe while Charlie was giving us a run down of the house.

"Now there's only one bathroom and one bedroom, but one of you can take the guest bedroom above the garage," was the first thing I caught. Shay immediately called the guest bedroom.

I was fine with the regular bedroom.

By the time I was all settled in and had dinner, it was close to midnight.

I sat on my bed in an old worn out t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, knees tucked into my chest. I hoped that tomorrow would go well. That I would fit in. Or at least that my sister would, making me fit in automatically. I didn't really relate well with other people. Shay was probably the only person I was close to in my life, and we weren't even on the same page at times.

Pulling the covers over me, I gave a sigh. This was going to take some getting used to.


	2. First Day of School

"Thanks," I smiled at Eric, who was now leading me to building four where my first class was.

"So you're from Arizona?" he asked.

I nodded, stuffing my hands in the pockets of the stylish jacket that I had borrowed from Shay.

"You don't look very tan," he stated. "Like, at all."

"My mother is part albino," I lied.

"Then why is your sister so tan?" he asked, curiously.

I gave a shrug, looking down at the ground.

And so the day went on. My people asked the same boring questions. Only one person was genuinely nice to me, and that was Angela whom I had met at lunch.

I was munching on an apple when five strangers caught my attention. I swallowed quickly, and watched them carefully.

"Who are they?" I asked any nearby person. The person happened to be Jessica, who had invited me to sit with her at lunch.

"The Cullens," she smirked, and then proceeded to go into full detail about the gang. Apparently they were all brothers and sisters from a foster family. They were children of the town's doctor it would seem. I found one staring at me, and I averted my gaze away from the family.

I soon found out that the one who was staring at me was Edward.

They seemed to be newer to the town, as well. They were outsiders, too.

I walked with Angela, who appeared to be just as shy as I, to Biology II.

When she took her seat, I glanced around the room.

There was one open seat. And that was next to Edward Cullen, who now stared at me with a look of disgust on his face. I sat down next to him awkwardly as he scooted as far away from me as possible.

He still stared at me with coal black eyes and that odd look. I couldn't wait to get out of class.

He couldn't either, for when the bell rang he darted out of the classroom so fast I barely had time to breathe.

I left the class sadly.

When I walked through the hall, I was bombarded by Shay who wrapped her arm around my shoulders.

"How is your day going, little sister?" Shay smiled down at me.

"Do I smell bad?" I asked, looking up to her.

"No, why?" she stared at me with confusion.

I didn't elaborate, but simply told her that Edward Cullen thought I did.

She straightened up, immediately. "Cullen?" she asked.

I told her what Jessica had told me at lunch.

She was quiet for a while.

"Can you do me a favor and just stay away from them?" she asked.

I tried to ask why, but she was gone by then.

I was late to gym.

Volleyball was not my sport, not at all. Actually, strike that, no sport was my sport. In the class I had somehow been able to hit my teammate in the head with the ball accidentally. His name was Mike. After the class he followed me out the doors, talking to me about Forks and prom and other such nonsense.

I wasn't really listening, but I was grateful when Shay scooped me out of the conversation.

"I need to go get some books," she sighed, kicking herself mentally. "Can you go check us in for arrival, Bells?"

I agreed and began the walk to the office.

When I got there, _he_ was also there.

"I'm afraid there are no openings, dear," the receptionist looked up at the annoyed boy standing there.

He whipped around as soon as the door closed. His black eyes stared straight at me.

"Thanks anyways," he growled in a voice so cold, it almost matched the wind outside.

I hated Forks.


	3. Baby Steps

**Happy Turkey Day, fanfictioneers! Sorry about the shortness of the chapters. They will get longer, I promise. But until then, please enjoy the story.**

It was snowing the next day I saw him.

I hadn't talked to Shay in so long, I was beginning to think that she was avoiding me for some reason. I had no reason to be so embarrassed when I glanced over at the Cullens' table, but I was. There were five people at the table. Five. That meant Edward was back. I quickly looked away.

I didn't have an appetite any more.

"You okay?" Jessica asked me carefully.

"I feel a little sick," I sighed, taking another sip of my cola.

Jessica merely shrugged. Mike asked me a few times if I wanted him to take me to the nurse. I said I was fine. Jessica glared at me.

I looked over to the table again. Emmett was brushing snow off of his head and onto Rosalie's outfit. She laughed and gave him a playful shove. They looked so perfect, especially Edward.

"What are you staring at?" Angela whispered next to me, and Edward's eyes turned instantly to me. I looked down, hot blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Angela gave an excited whisper in my ear, and I could tell that he was far from angry, or Angela's voice would be more worried.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically, but inside my heart was doing back flips.

Mr. Non-Dateable was staring at me. And it felt good.

I was feeling rather confident on my way to Biology.

"Hello," a quiet, musical voice sounded next to me.

I turned my head to see Edward Cullen staring down at me, and actually smiling. I couldn't help but do the same.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he introduced himself.

"I-I'm aware," I stuttered, stupidly.

He seemed to think it was funny. His laugh was like a sunset on a perfect day: beautiful.

Class started and the professor explained the lab that was to be done.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward said, and at that time two things happened. One, I saw his beautiful crooked smile that made my heart skip a beat and thud in my chest. And two, I was blushing from him calling me his partner.

At this point he must have thought I was mentally ill, for he looked back to the microscope. "Or if you want I could just-" he started.

"It's fine," I said quickly, taking the microscope and giving my opinion on what phase I thought the slide showed. Of course, he didn't know I had already done the lab before.

The expiriment went by smoothly, despite my stutters, blushing, and apologies.

When he handed me the third slide, it was noticeable that he was trying not to touch my skin. I looked up into his honey brown eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted. It didn't happen too often that I talked without thinking about what I was going to say, but I could tell it was going to happen again sometime in the near future.

"No," he raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Why?"

"Your eyes were black before," I stated. "And now they're gold."

He merely shrugged.

When the teacher walked by, he tried accusing Edward of not letting me get a turn, and somehow Edward ended up defending me. When the teacher had left to go examine others, Edward brought up the weather.

It was forced small talk. We got onto the subject of how happy I was here in Forks. I told him that I was happy for Renee. He said I was probably dieing inside. He was right, but I wasn't going to say anything about it.

When we got out of class, I felt a sense of loss. Why couldn't Edward and I have any other classes together?

"I thought I told you to stay away from him!" a sharp voice hissed in my ear.

"Why do you even care, Shay? I thought you don't date boys younger than you," I looked over to my sister, smirking.

"Technically, he's not younger than me," she muttered.

"What was that?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing," Shay snapped. "I just don't trust that boy. He's different."

"Mind your own business, Shay," I commanded and went on to gym class.

--------

"Just leave me alone," I slammed the door of my room in her face. She shouldn't even care who I talked to. She couldn't control my life. Sometimes she could be so paranoid.

I put on the radio and listened to some classical music to help me calm down. Soothing my soul was not easy in a time like this. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. My mother.

After a half an hour of talking, I decided to go to sleep. I had been so tired lately, and I could use some rest.

I turned off my light, and pulled the covers around my small frame. It took a while to get to sleep, but just before I closed my eyes I could swear that I saw Edward Cullen standing at the foot of my bed.


	4. Confusion

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. The normal, gray fog clouding my window was gone, and the world lay suspended in a layer of pure ice. I groaned and got up, stumbling slightly on the way to the single bathroom that we all shared. This town was already a danger zone, and I didn't need any ice to help me slip even more.

The drive to school was a slow enough one. My sister was always super-cautious, and I'm sure I would be too. God only knows what would be happening if I were driving the silver beetle. Destruction would follow my wake, and Main Street would probably fall into chaos. I gave a small frown at that, looking back out my window. I hated water.

Getting out of the car, I slung my backpack over my shoulder carelessly. I once again slipped, and for the second time in two days, several things happened at once. First, I heard an awful screeching noise, much like nails on a chalkboard. Secondly, I saw Edward four cars down stare wide-eyed at me as I slipped to the ground. And thirdly, I saw the giant blue van hurtling toward me.

The thought that ran through my head was somewhere along the lines of 'I'm going to die'.

I felt the impact before it actually happened, which was odd since I was being so observant in that small time span. Adrenaline pumped through my body, making me close my eyes with dizziness, and reopen them quickly.

And when I opened them, I was sure that I had to be dead. Edward Cullen held me in one arm, and was keeping the van from crushing me with his other. Suddenly the impact of it all hit me, and the world rushed back to me.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my sister yell, and struggle to get over to my side of the car.

I shook my head and looked back to Edward.

"Bella, are you alright?" he asked, frantically, examining me to make sure I had no injuries.

"I'm fine," I groaned, attempting to stand up and slipping back into his arms again. Talk about embarrassing.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Bella," he examined me as he helped me to stand. "Be careful."

I groaned again, as I just realized there was a pounding pain in the back of my head.

"That's what I thought," he muttered, and if my head hadn't hurt that much, I could have sworn that he was trying not to laugh.

Just then Shay hopped in between the two dented cars and grabbed onto my arm, pushing me behind her and making sure I was standing all at the same time.

"How the hell did you get here so fast, Cullen?" she snapped, and I hung onto the side of the truck to stay standing.

"I was standing right next to Bella for a while," Edward said in a cold, hard voice.

I shivered behind my sister, and it wasn't just because of the cold.

"Don't move," my sister instructed me, and I noticed the huge crowd of kids gather around the crash site. I didn't even know there were this many teens in Forks.

Feeling dizzy again, I decided to sit down on the ice. No one protested.

And then I remembered that there was still a man in the other car.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" I shouted to the few teens nearest to me.

"Relax and stay put for now," Edward crouched beside me and reached out to see if I was okay.

"Don't touch her," Shay snapped, and hurried to get out of the noise so that she could hear the cops on the other end of the line.

After a few seconds, I turned back to Edward.

"I saw you," I stated, my brow furrowing to help me remember the scene. "You were four cars down. You weren't even that clo-"

"Bella, I was standing right next to you talking about our Biology homework," he stated, looking over my face with a hard expression on his own. "The van came and I pulled you out of the way."

"But. . ." I started again. "There's an indent, right there, in the van."

"That was your backpack," he smiled, picking up the black thing from a foot away.

"I know what I saw," I set my jaw.

"Can you please just trust me on this?" he pleaded.

"I'm expecting an explanation," I stated, and then tried to peek around the van to see if Tyler was okay.

He said nothing, but I didn't expect him to. Shay squeezed back in between the small space, and hurried over to me, making Edward move. She was being awfully rude.

"Alright, I just called the ambulance sweetie," she looked me over. "Are you okay?"

"Edward apparently saved me," I sighed, looking around her shoulder to see him, but she moved so I couldn't. "I'm fine."

"We are having a serious talk when we get home," she muttered, and soon enough I heard the sirens.

It took quite a few people to move the van far enough away so as to make room for the stretchers. I tried refusing mine, but was forced onto one. Edward, though, apparently got to go free, without even needing an Advil, the traitor.

Soon enough we were at the hospital. I got about a million apologies from Tyler, to all of which I said that he looked worse than I did. He still apologized, until I had to leave to get my head X-rayed. That was fun.

"What's the diagnosis?" Edward asked, sitting hospital bed opposite mine when we had returned to the room.

"There's nothing wrong with me whatsoever," I groaned. "But obviously they don't trust me because here I am, all strapped up in the hospital bed. Why aren't you here like the rest of us? Even Shay had to get checked out to make sure she was okay."

He frowned a little a Shay's name, but perked back up within a matter of milliseconds. "It's all about your connections," he smiled that crooked smile. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

"So Miss Swan, how are you doing?" the voice around the corner made me jump. A blond haired, young looking doctor, who I could only guess was Edward's father, walked into the room carrying my stack of charts.

"I'm good," I smiled, though truthfully I was getting rather annoyed at the question.

"Your X-rays look great," he wrote something on the paper and clicked his pen shut. "You should probably rest your head for a while, though."

"Can I go to school?" I asked, hopefully.

Edward chuckled. I glared.

"Like I said, get some rest," he smiled down at me.

"Does he get to go to school?" I raised an eyebrow purposely, still staring Edward down.

"I've got to tell everyone that you lived?" he jumped off the bed, breaking eye contact.

"Oh gosh," I sighed.

"We could always keep you here overnight," Dr. Cullen suggested.

I hurriedly swung my legs off the bed and hopped down, getting ready to say that I was perfectly fine. Lucky for me, I staggered once my feet hit the ground. Dr. Cullen quickly righted me, and laughed. "Just take a Tylenol for the pain, and you should be set."

"Great," I muttered.

Edward's father started over to Tyler. I felt bad for the poor kid.

"Can I have a word?" I asked Edward as pleasantly as possible, and he followed me into the hall.

"Do you want something?" he asked with a pleasant rudeness to his voice.

"An explanation would be nice," I said sarcastically.

"I don't owe you anything. I just saved your life," he snapped.

"So you're going back on your word, then?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

"No," he started, but stopped. "You don't know what you're talking about, Bella. You hit your head."

"I hit my head all the time, and I still remember things!" I hissed.

"You know, a 'thank you' would be nice," he turned again, and I almost had to run to keep his pace.

"I'll give a 'thank you' when you tell me what happened!" My patience was wearing thin.

"What do _you _think happened?" he stopped abruptly, and I almost tripped again running into him.

"Well. . ." All I could remember was confusion. "What I do know is that you lifted a van off me, and that is far from normal."

"If you tell that story, no one will believe you," he glared at me.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone."

It was silent for a short while.

"I'll see you at school," I pushed past him. But I knew that my temper was flaring at this point, and just let it go.

I heard him turn around, and I turned myself.

"Why did you even do it?" I asked, tiredly, almost pleadingly.

"I honestly don't know," he said softly.

"Unbelievable," I turned back around and decided to take the stairs to the waiting room.

When I got there, Shay attacked me with a hug. And it was at that moment that I decided I would ask for her help in trying to find out what had happened in that parking lot.


	5. Mood Swings

**Sorry! I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Twilight, regretfully, nor do I own any of the quotes from the book. I'm also thankful to my editor (aka my wonderful, amazing, generous, beautiful, kind-hearted, shabam-wam-amazing sister) who has kindly typed up this disclaimer for me.**

"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to try to behave myself this class. It had to be at least a month after the accident, or at least it felt like it. We hadn't spoken since he had saved me and we had argued.

He merely nodded. I could feel a string somewhere deep inside, pulling at my heart.

And then we didn't talk anymore. It was like what had happened never really happened. He ignored me, and I had tried to ignore him.

And then, one day, when the snow had gone and the ice had melted, Jessica informed me of another social gathering.

"I don't want to go, Jess," I sighed.

"Are you sure, because I really thought that he was going to ask you."

"He's yours," I threw up my arms in the air, thankfully not hitting anything. "I have to go to Seattle that weekend, anyways."

"Oh thank you Bella!" Jessica gave me a huge hug, and I looked over to Angela pleadingly. She giggled, "I knew I could count on you!"

The next day she was so quiet in Trig and Spanish. It wasn't like the poor girl. I could tell that Jessica had asked Mike to the spring dance. I could tell the results weren't to her liking. When I got to Biology, Mike bombarded me with questions of whether I was going to ask him. I told him to stick with Jessica.

When Mike had left, Edward stared curiously at me. I stared right back at him with no intent of looking away.

"Bella?" he asked near the end of class.

"So now we're talking again?" I snapped sarcastically at his too-familiar voice.

"Not really," he smiled a crooked smile. "I wanted to apologize. I've been rude lately, but I feel it's the only way."

The only way for what? "What do you mean?" I asked, turning slowly towards him to see serious eyes gazing at me.

"I think it's better if we don't remain friends," he said quietly.

"Well you should have figured that out before all this happened," I sighed, gathering my books to leave. "You would have saved yourself a whole bunch of regret."

"You think I have regrets?" he questioned, his temper rising.

"I know that you do, Edward."

"What else do you know?" he questioned.

I stared him straight in the eye. "Enough," I said in a low voice. And it was then that the bell rang, and I made my escape. He didn't follow me. He didn't say anything. I don't even think he moved.

I decided to avoid Shay in the afternoon. She had said this would be best for me. She said I should stay away from him. She told me what he was, and showed me the research to back it up. I was shocked, but not scared.

If he was going to eat me, he would have done it sooner. Shay didn't believe so. She actually seemed pretty paranoid.

The next morning, Shay parked as far away from the Cullens as possible. As Shay hurried off, I grabbed my bag out of the back and turned around to find Edward Cullen.

"So how do you do that?" I asked, waiting for him to confirm my suspicions.

"Do what?" he asked casually.

"Just. . .appear," I sighed. "Out of thin air." I shut the car door behind me.

"I'm not pretending that you don't exist," he changed the subject quickly.

"No, you're annoying me to death," I said sarcastically. "Because Tyler's van didn't seem to do the job."

His face hardened and I stopped.

"Don't be silly, Bella," he joked with no smile.

I turned on my heel, almost falling, but hurrying off.

"Wait," Edward called after me. "That was rude of me. It was true, but rude of me to say so."

"Thanks for the apology," I said sarcastically. "Why are you following me?"

"I wanted to ask you something," he chuckled, as if I were the mental one.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I kept walking as he strode next to me.

He didn't answer.

"What do you want to ask me?" I sighed.

"Well a week from next Saturday, the day of the dance I mean-" he started.

I raised an eyebrow menacingly at him as he paused to see my reaction.

"I-I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Seattle," he finished.

I stared at him in shock. "I thought you said that you didn't want to be my friend."

"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be," he clarified.

I rolled my eyes at his confusing language.

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

And since I'm not a dream-crusher, I nodded.

Shay was going to be so mad.


	6. Butterflies and Nausea

**I don't own anything of Stephanie Meyer's. . .yadda yadda yadda. There's the disclaimer. So anyways!- this is a very very extremely long chapter. Read if you dare.**

I walked to English in a daze. I didn't notice that I was late.

What I did notice, though, was that Mike wasn't sitting next to me anymore. I felt rather guilty for turning both him _and_ Eric down all in the same day, but it obviously wasn't that bad of a hit for them. They met me by the door at the end of class.

I mentioned that it wasn't supposed to rain for the beach party at La Push. Mike nodded a few times.

By the time lunch came around all I could think about was Edward. I was getting so eager to see him. I had to force myself not to sprint to the lunch room. But once I had sat down, something was missing. There was only four at the table. Four? Four?! Where was Edward? I had seen him this morning. I had talked to him this morning.

I bought a bottle of lemonade and went back to my table to sulk.

"He's staring at you again," Jessica whispered, teasingly. "Pity that he's sitting alone."

I snapped to attention, following Jessica's eye.

Upon seeing my attention on him, Edward smiled a crooked smile that made my heart stop, and motioned for me to come sit with him.

"He doesn't mean you, right?" Jessica asked, still staring as he gave me a wink.

"He probably just needs help with Biology," I said slowly, not taking my eyes off him. "I'll be right back, Jess." And I was gone.

"Would you like to come sit with me?" he asked, pleasantly, and I sat.

I think he was expecting me to say something, for it was silent a very long time.

"Well, this is. . .weird," I smiled. "Why did you invite me over today of all days?"

"I realized that I'm going to hell anyways," he stated, "So, why not?"  
I suppose that I should have been taken aback by this statement, but I couldn't even focus. The word vampire ran through my head about a million times before he smiled again, and asked me another question.

"You look confused," he laughed.

"Are we friends, now?" I asked curiously.

"Friends. . ." he mused.

"Okay, or not," I muttered.

"We can try it, but I'm not a good friend."

"I highly doubt that," I said stupidly, and a red blush stained my cheeks.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are," I lied.

"No you're not," he caught the lie before it even had a second to breathe.

"In a way I am," I smirked, looking up to him.

His face was completely serious, and I dropped my smirk.

"What I meant is that you're so much more. . . different than everyone else," I spat out.

He smiled.

"More than you could ever imagine," he smiled.

I gave him a confusing look, and he bought it. I knew what he was. I could blurt it out right now. But that wouldn't exactly be too smart. Shay would get mad. Edward would get mad. And I would be toast. No, I kept my comment to myself.

"So what _do_ you think I am?" he asked.

"Too embarrassing," I took a sip of lemonade to fill my mouth so I would not talk.

"That's very annoying, Bella," he complained.

"What, that you can't read my mind?" I smirked at the small weight I had over him.

"Exactly so," he sighed, and looked back to me, smiling. "One theory," he begged.

"No," I said firmly.

I was silent a few seconds.

"Can you tell me the next time that you're going to ignore me?" I asked, looking down. "Just so I get the memo and I'm prepared."

He was fighting back a smile when I looked up. "Will do."

"Thanks," I took another sip.

"Can I ask a question in return?" he asked.

"Anything," I smiled, looking back up to him.

"One theory on what I am," he stated, smiling.

Ouch. I gave him a small glare. "Are you sure you want to know _that_ question?" I asked hurriedly. "There are millions of other-"

"Bella," he stated, smiling a crooked smile.

"I'm thinking that you're like some kind of. . . superhero person," I said stupidly. "Like Spiderman."

"Not even close," he mused.

"No hints?" I asked.

"Bella, what if I'm not one of the heroes," he asked me, serious again. "What if I'm one of the bad guys?"

"You're not," I smiled, shaking my head and staring into those beautiful golden eyes.

The bell rang right when I was locking eyes with him. I hated school.

"We have to go or we're going to be late," I grabbed my lemonade.

"I'm ditching," he stated plainly. "Would you care to join me?"

"I'm going to class, Edward," I smiled, standing.

"Then I'll see you soon," he waved.

And I hurried to Biology.

That was a bad move.

"Port Angeles is having a blood drive," Mr. Banner announced when class had started. "And I want you all to find your blood types."

I looked around. Oh no.

"Now what I want you to do," Mr. Banner started, pricking Mike's finger with a needle. "Is make a. . ."

I didn't hear the rest. I was busy trying not to look at the blood bubbling out of his thumb. I could feel nausea creep over me like a cold finger running down my spine. This wasn't good.

"Miss Swan, are you alright?" I heard the teacher ask.

"I already know my blood type, sir," I said quietly, afraid to look up.

"Are you feeling faint?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Someone please take Bella to the nurse," Mr. Banner called.

I could tell that Mike was going to volunteer.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"Yes," was what I managed to say. I would crawl out if I had to.

Mike towed me across campus. The smell of blood was still stuck in my nose, though. I couldn't stand it. I stopped.

"Come on Bella, we're almost there," he encouraged me.

"I just need to sit for a second, Mike," I breathed.

"You're green, Bella," he mused.

"Just keep your finger in your pocket," I commanded.

"Bella?" I heard the all too familiar voice once again. I hoped to God that it was my imagination.

"Is she sick?" I heard him ask. "What's wrong with her?" I could feel his icy cold breath near my face. I hoped that I could just die, or maybe not throw up.

"I think she fainted," Mike stated.

"Bella?" Edward asked me. "Can you hear me?"

"No," I moaned. "Go away."

I heard his chuckle and imagined his crooked smile.

"I was on taking her to the-" Mike started up again.

"I'll take her," Edward stated.

"It was my job to make sure she got there safely," Mike stated firmly.

I felt the ground rush out from under me, and my eyes flew open. He had scooped me up off the sidewalk as if I were ten pounds. I prayed that I didn't vomit on him. "Edward, put me down," I begged.

"You look awful," Edward chuckled, ignoring the distant protests of Mike.

"Edward," I started again, "I really wish that you would put me down."

"So you faint when you see blood?" he asked me, ignoring my suggestion. I closed my eyes. I was going to vomit. I was certain of it. "And not even your own blood," he mused.

I wasn't quite sure how he got me through the door without letting me go, but once inside I heard a familiar female voice.

"Can I please just get some Midol or something," the female voice begged. "I have this killer-"

I heard her stop dead, and I opened my eyes.

"What the hell!?" she demanded, and I opened my eyes to see my sister staring at the face above mine. She was glared at Edward. Oh God.

"Shay. . ." I started.

"Shut up, Bella," she demanded as Edward set me gently down and the nurse hurried over. "What happened?" Shay demanded the boy who looked rather angry.

"If you could just calm dow-" he started.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Shay demanded, pushing her hair back and looking to me, feeling slightly better but so worried for the poor boy my sister held a grudge on. "Outside," she ordered Edward. "Now!" And she stormed out the door, completely forgetting about the fact that her little sister had almost fainted.

The nurse was quiet for a while before asking, "What was that all about?"

"I couldn't even tell…" My words drifted off as I listened to the loud voices outside. I heard the mention of blood, and to stay safe, I quickly asked the nurse for an icepack. She walked off slowly.

The muffled voices of outside could be heard through the glass doors. I focused on the voices, my nausea almost clearing.

"All I know is that she faints at the smell of blood!" Shay accused Edward.

"Check her neck if you think I did it!" I heard Edward's enraged voice.

I felt a whip of cold air as the two rushed back in.

"See it's clean," Edward was gingerly lifting my hair away from my neck, careful not to touch my skin. I pretended to look like I was out of it.

"What are you talking about?" I moaned.

"Nothing, sweetie," Shay sat down next to me on the nurse's office bed. I heard her voice turn cold instantly. "I would appreciate it if you left," she snapped at Edward.

I opened my eyes, a forgiving look in them towards Edward. He knew that she knew. I wondered if he knew that I knew what he was hiding. He didn't look at me any differently. Odd.

"Thank you for helping me down here," I tried to give a small smile at Edward.

He turned swiftly and walked out, just as the nurse came back with an icepack.

I put it to my head.

"You didn't have to be so rude to him, Shay," I said tiredly.

"He's a v-" she started, but cut herself short. "I thought I told you to stay away from him."

"You can't tell me what to do," I muttered at Shay.

"If you're too stupid to not realize what he's doing then I'm going to do everything in my power to make you see," she sighed, stroking my hair. "He's dangerous, Bells."

"No," I said simply. "He's not."

"Poor naive little Bella," my sister sighed.

I smiled and sat up slowly.

Someone stuck they're head in. "We've got another one," she warned.

"Let's get you out of here," Shay helped me stand and I walked over to the office, closing the door behind me.

"We have to take you home," she looked me over.

"I'm fine Shay," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "And you still have classes that I won't let you skip. Go. I'll be fine."

"Alright," she smiled, hugging me tight. "Call dad if you need a ride home."

"Will do," I let her go, and she left.

Five minutes later I saw Edward come in, and smiled.

"I am so sorry about Shay," I apologized, quickly. "She gets a little angry at times and-"

"It's fine," he smiled a crooked smile that almost made me forget to breathe. "Now let's get you home."

It was too late to protest for he had already gotten Mrs. Cope to let me off the hook for the rest of the day in the schooling department.

He walked me out to the parking lot. And I started towards the sidewalk before I felt something turn me back around.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"Home," I stated as the rain started to pour once again. Edward put his hood up. I did not.

"I said I would get you home safely," he sighed. "You can barely walk."

"That's a lie," I started walking toward the sidewalk to prove my point. I didn't even live that far away.

He tugged me back to his car and let me go at the passenger side of his silver Volvo, walking around the car and getting into the driver's side. I stood where I was, refusing to get into the car. He rolled down his window. "Bella, get in the car," he demanded.

I had been calculating my chances of getting away if I ran. The odds weren't on my side, but I gave it a try.

I turned and sprinted as quickly as I could for the sidewalk. I thought I was actually going to make it before a puddle found my feet, and I felt cold arms wrap around me, keeping me from falling.

He dragged me back to the car, and forced me to sit in the seat.

With inhuman speed he was in the driver's seat.

I stared straight.

He sighed and turned to me. "Shay would kill me if I let you walk home alone in the rain."

I decided to accept his excuse and relaxed in the seat, feeling horrible for getting the leather seats wet.

The radio was already on when the car was started.

"Claire de Lune?" I asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" He looked just as surprised.

"Not too well," I admitted. "My mom used to play a lot of classical music—I only know my favorites, though."

I chuckled.

"What is your mother like?" he asked, and I looked over to him.

"Like me," I stated. "But a lot prettier. Almost like Shay, but with slightly darker hair. I have more of Charlie's face."

"You call your father Charlie?" he mused.

"I do," I found myself smiling again.

It was a long moment of thought before he asked me another question.

"How old are you?" he said carefully.

"Fifteen," I stated. He was obviously sixteen seeing as he could drive.

"You don't seem fifteen," he said in a tone that made me laugh a little.

"My sister always says that," I clarified to him.

He frowned.

"She's not a mean person, Edward," I said softly. "She's just looking out for me."

"Has she. . ." he paused to think about his words. "Has she said anything about me, Bella?"

"She has," I said quietly, taking a deep breath. This was it. The secret was coming out.

"I'll talk to you later, Bella," he told me, looking to the clock on his dashboard.

"Alright," I mumbled almost silently, getting out of the car. Boy, was our next meeting going to be awkward.


	7. Raindrop Heart

**I don't own the book Twilight. Yadda Yadda Yadda. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's no excuse, but I blame my extended writer's block. Thanks so much for the support. Enjoy the chapter!**

I pulled my covers closer around me. Rain pattered on my window pane. It was usually something that I could live with. But tonight the pitter patter of rain was much too loud. My heart beat in the same unsteady rhythm of the small water droplets.

He knew. He knew that I knew. He knew that I knew because of my sister who found out from research. But there was that something that she wasn't telling me. I was certain of it. She never talked to me about guys, or painted my nails while we ate Ben and Jerry's, or did my hair while we gossiped about school and movie stars. Not since Italy.

I could hear her oddly comforting snore through the thin walls of the house. At least she was safe. Safe? Safe from what? Edward was not a beast. He was Edward, not someone to be scared of. My heart skipped a few beats as I thought about Edward's crooked smile and uniquely golden irises. There was definitely something up with him, but I found myself being only curious, not afraid.

Sitting up, I looked around the shadows of my dark room. I ruffled my wet hair a bit, and began to braid it nervously. How could I even think about sleep right now? What would he think of me? I knew the secret that he had refused to tell me. I knew. Shay knew. But I was almost certain he wouldn't do anything to her. Right?

A sudden gust of watery cold air hit me for maybe a second before it was gone. I looked to my window, alert once again. I took my time getting up from my comfortable spot on the bed. Bare feet touched the cold ground and I drew a sharp breath, staring out the window. I stepped closer. The ground was wet where stepped. So the window had opened.

I turned around quickly, facing my room once again. And suddenly I regretted it. I felt my feet stumble over each other. My body began to loose it's already aweful balance. I saw the bed post rushing towards my head. But the impact never came. I felt a whole lot colder now.

"I always have to go saving you, don't I?" the lovely velvet voice chuckled.

I would have screamed, but my mouth refused to move.

Now I realized what the cold was. Edward. He helped me up slowly, careful not to let me trip again. It was silent for a short time while we stared at each other. All of the happiness was gone from his face. It was unreadable, cold. Tilting my head, I saw him hold back a smile.

"How did you get in here?" I asked quietly, sitting down on my bed once again, heart beating the same rhythm of the rain once more.

He looked to the window, smile gone again. "I thought you would have guessed," he stated.

I looked from him to the window skeptically. His golden eyes focused on something outside.

"You're barely wet," I commented, noting his appearance.

His eyes turned back to me, and I was sure I forgot to breathe for a second.

"You're usually asleep," he sat down in a rocking chair by the corner.

"Usually!!?" I kept my voice low and harsh. "You've come in here before!?"

"I find it comforting to see you sleep," he defended. As if it was a defense.

My voice was unable to come out. Some part of me wanted to scream for help. Another part of me was fighting the urge not to run across the room and kiss him. The steady snore of Shay calmed me. I took a deep breath.

"You should go to sleep," he stated.

"I haven't been able to sleep all night," I sighed, pulling the covers back around me. "I can't stop thinking about-" I paused, looking up quickly. "Something," I finished, looking back down to my lap. I had almost told him. My guard had been down. The late hour had finally gotten to me.

He was sitting at the foot of my bed within seconds. "Bella." He tilted my chin up to look him straight in the face. And I couldn't not give a sad little sigh. Golden eyes examined my face delicately, as if I was some great mystery. Was that all I was to him? A mystery? Why did my heart long for more?

"Are you afraid of me?" His voice was so low it was almost like an intake of breath. His lovely eyes holding hurt and care—for me.

"No," I said simply after what felt like a minute of staring. "I could never be scared of you."

"You know what I am?" It wasn't a question. I flinched a little. His voice, only seconds before, held such kind emotion and tenderness. I realized that his comfortingly cold hand was now gone from my chin, yet the short distance between us was still the same.

"I do." My voice shook a little, despite my best efforts. It wasn't from fear, though. He did not scare me. His harsh words were meant to push me away, but I would not give up so easily. "And it doesn't matter to me."

His face was closer as I looked back up to him. It almost seemed natural when our lips met. My head became light suddenly as I drunk in his sweet scent. I was finding it hard to focus. And despite how much I would have loved to stay there forever, I pulled back, gently, breaking the kiss.

"We need to talk about this," I said slowly, exhaling. I couldn't help but look away from his hypnotizing eyes. I knew that with one look at those perfect gold orbs, all of my reasoning would be gone. "I need answers," I said quietly, embarrassed.

"I have to go," he got up. I almost tripped over myself rushing to block the window. No matter how much I felt the need to be stubborn, I still didn't want him to leave.

"Please just stay," I pleaded, looking back up to him. "Stop running away from me."

"Then you stop running from me," he shot back.

"I'm not running." I chose my words carefully. "I'm trying to be reasonable. I would have thought that _you_, of all people would understand that." My breath caught as I saw a realization hit him. His eyes looked me over, and he nodded.

"You're right," he said. "We should talk about this."

I let out a sigh of relief and nerves. This was it. It was time to let the truth out.

**It was sort of different, right? I was kind of channeling Edward's weakness for Bella during the kiss. It's going to be a bumpy road for these two, I'm sensing. Please respect my creativity with Edward. Thanks. Don't know when the next chapter is coming up, but hopefully soon. fingers crossed. Read and Review! **


End file.
